It is understood that vehicles may have a start-stop system. Such a start-stop system is, in particular, a system for reducing fuel consumption of the vehicle which generally works automatically. Here, the system stops the internal combustion engine during a standing phase of the vehicle, e.g., during a stop at the traffic light. A driver's intent to continue driving is detected and the internal combustion engine is subsequently restarted. Usually, a power output of a generator and therefore the drive torque of the generator acting on the internal combustion engine is delimited during the starting operation of the internal combustion engine.
The disadvantage of this delimitation, which may also be referred to as damping, is, however, believed to be that considerable voltage drops may occur in the vehicle electrical system when electrical consumers are connected to the vehicle electrical system during the starting phase of the vehicle.